Ben 10 Sub Force: A Humungousaur Problem
Where we last left of... DNAlien: You didn't stay back. Progress Creation of DNAliens! Gwen: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Xenocyte: (makes slimy sounds) Gwen gets electrocuted. Kevin: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (tries to break chains) Xenocyte: (makes slimy sounds) Kevin: Lets see how you like Tadenite! (breaks chains) DNAlien! NO! The process is not done yet! Kevin: Good! NNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! DNKevin: Another one? Oh the Highbreed will LOVE this! Plot Ben: Let go of me! DNKevin: No way! The Highbreed have told us that you have caused a lot of trouble. Ben: What?? WE were SAVING the world, not causing trouble! DNKevin: Exactly! Ben: ... DNKevin: Ugh...Come on. Ben: (whispers) Good, the Subtrix is recharged. Maybe... Subtrix: FWOOSSSHHHHH!! DNKevin: WHAT?? !!! Null Void Guardian: Get out now before I do this! (shakes DNKevin really hard) Kevin: HUH??? GET ME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH GUARDIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits Ben) Null Void Guardian: It's me: Ben! Kevin: GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!! RAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (accidentally touches Omnitrix) Ben and Kevin: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Kevin: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN, NOW I'M ALL CHARGED AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (stuns Ben) We have a first person view of him closing his eyes. We have a first person view of him opening his eyes. Ben: Aww, mom! Why did ya have to wake me up so early? DNGwen: I'm afraid she can't hear you (steps to the side) Ben: Mom! Sandra: (muffled so much we can't hear) Ben! Get us out of here! DNGwen: Don't worry Ben, or struggle for that matter, because she'll be safe. AS A DNALIEN! Ben has a startled face. DNGwen: Start the process! Ben: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (gets muffled at this point)!!! A small figure appears before them. Azmuth: You all have done enough! Go away NOW! Ben: ??? Azmuth: I said GO. NOW. (turns a Null Void Projector on) Ben: (muffled) NOOOOOO!!!!! DNGwen: HELP MEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee (we cant hear her now) Ben: (muffled) Maybe if I... Subtrix: FWOOOOSHHH! Null Void Guardian: GRAHHHHHH! I'm goin in! Azmuth: Ben, NO! Ben goes through the portal Azmuth: When will he learn. (teleports Ben back) Ben: ??? HEY! Azmuth: That was not a good idea. Ben: What? Do YOU wanna take it off? Azmuth: That's a good idea Ben: Wait I changed my mind! (Hours later) Azmuth: We are ready Professor Paradox! Ben: This is not a good idea. Prof. Paradox: (We will call him PP) Starting up...NOW! We hear electricity. Ben: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO!!!! Azmuth: (while Ben is saying "OW") Is that supposed to happen Paradox? PP: No I don't know. Look! We see a glowing humanoid next to Ben. Ben: (10 years old) Huh??? WHERE AM I??? PP: Fascinating! It appears the machine has created a past version of Ben! Azmuth: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! UGH. Ben: (16 years old) Uhhh....WHO ARE YOU????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Ben: (10 years old) I'm you. Ben: (16 years old) Oh nooo... To be continued. Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 10 year old) *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Sandra (Ben's mother) Villans *DNAliens *DNGwen *DNKevin Alien debuts (a new alien or a reappearance of one.) *Null Void Guardian Category:Episodes